


Law of Attraction

by aybevi



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And some mature scenes too, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grown Up Characters, Lawyer Stuff, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, some platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aybevi/pseuds/aybevi
Summary: You're a trainee lawyer who recently transferred to China and your new client is the He family. You help them with their paperwork while certain chemistry starts building between you and the He brothers. You and He Tian are in your early 20s, and He Cheng is in his 30s.





	Law of Attraction

Your alarm went off at 5am but it failed to catch you by surprise, as you didn’t have a wink of sleep this night due to your nerves. As a trainee who recently from London got transferred to the Shanghai office of one of the major global law firms, you were understandably nervous about starting your practice in an unfamiliar country. Your firm specialised both in corporate and private client work but you were most drawn to its private wealth department. This meant providing legal services to influential people, wealthy families, oligarchs and their concealed circles. It was very lucrative, you couldn’t lie but the client you were supposed to meet today together with your supervisor was the He family. As any prudent lawyer would do, you did your own background research into the family and found that a lot of its activities are shrouded in secrecy and likely interlace with the underground world. You didn’t expect your first Chinese client to be a part of the underground syndicate.

You took a deep breath in between your morning preparations and gazed at your reflection in the mirror. _Everything will be fine, you’re gaining invaluable experience from this,_ you thought to yourself and gathered your courage. You wanted to feel confident and professional at the meeting so you had picked out your outfit yesterday. You carefully put on your light grey turtleneck blouse, darker grey tailored suit and trousers, a wristwatch, delicate earrings, and a simple dainty diamond necklace to elegantly rest on your chest on top of the turtleneck. You put your hair behind your ears, light touch of makeup to accentuate your features and completed the whole look with a pair of mid-length heels and a polished leather handbag. A spritz of your favourite perfume was key to making you feel empowered, for this you had chosen Deep Euphoria by Calvin Klein. Grabbed your car keys and go!

Downstairs in the lobby you said a hurried “Good morning!” to the clerk with your limited Chinese and headed to the parking lot. Within 20 minutes you reached the office to meet up with your supervisor. You smiled to yourself when you saw he has put just as much effort into his outfit, first impressions matter.

The two of you drove to the He residence in a secluded area in the outskirts of the city. The area was a home to several wealthy residences, each with its own many acres of land. Your supervisor stopped the car in front of thick black wooden entry gates and they opened and you drove into an elegant driveway. You were taken aback by the simple yet tasteful luxury of the driveway and the garden surrounding the house. Your fascination was quickly interrupted in your mind when you spotted the two men standing before the entrance to the house. They were dressed in black form-fitting T-shirts and black slacks but what made you wary was how tall and fit they were, they looked like hit men.

Possibly sensing your discomfort, your supervisor said, “They’re not as intimidating as they appear, they’re actually quite friendly. You’ll like the He family, we’ve had several dealings with them before.”

You nodded with a smile, “I understand, Mr Liu.”

You exited the car and followed your supervisor towards the double doors. The two men who guarded the door greeted you without any change in their expression. One of them had slick brown hair and the other sported off-white short haircut and an elaborate tattoo on his arm.

 _Refined-looking thugs,_ you thought to yourself. As if reading your mind the guard with the off-white hair looked at you coldly before opening the door. You quickly took your eyes off of him and entered through the doors. Little did you know that as soon as you stopped looking, the guard had smirked. Preppy people in suits who were terrified of him were amusing to him.

Once inside the building you were impressed by the rich yet tasteful interior. Cool shades of white, grey and black dominated the décor. As you were taking it all in, a tall figure descended down the stairs and your supervisor greeted him.

“Mr Cheng, good morning!”

“Good morning, Mr Liu,” the man responded.

You were taken aback by his perfect English as well as his deep voice. He was dressed in an ivory long-sleeved shirt that fit his shape all too well, a black tie and grey slacks. His black hair was neatly combed back and it accentuated the chiselled features of his face.

Your supervisor and Mr Cheng shook hands and you were introduced next.

“Mr Cheng, this is our newest trainee that I’ve told you about, Miss (Y/N). Miss (Y/N) recently got transferred from our London office where she has completed her first year of training. She’s very capable.”

Mr Cheng’s dark grey eyes turned to you and you involuntarily inched back. He offered his hand. 

“I am He Cheng. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss (Y/N).”

“Me too, uh I mean, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr Cheng!”

You shook his hand, silently marvelling at how small yours was in his. His hand was warm and you noted that he didn’t grip yours as firmly as he did Mr Liu’s.

“Let’s head to the conference room,” said Mr Cheng and led the way.

You followed his tall domineering form into a room with seats, a large round desk and tall windows looking out to their beautiful garden. The three of you were served refreshments and you discussed all the matters your law firm would be assisting him with.

“Our previous lawyer has retired so we are in need of some fresh legal minds,” Mr Cheng spoke as his eyes moved over to you.

“Indeed, Mr Cheng,” said your supervisor. “We will get all your paperwork up to speed and assist you in all further documentation. If it’s convenient for you, we will come visit you in a few days to review all your existing papers.”

Mr Cheng nodded.

 

Once everything was agreed and the date and time for your next visit were set, you and your supervisor were ready to leave. Mr Cheng shook hands with both of you once again and you headed for the front door when suddenly it opened and a young man burst in.

He was tall, almost as tall as Mr Cheng, and he was wearing a white long-sleeved T-shirt and black track pants. He had jet-black hair and his features reminded you of Mr Cheng’s.

“He Tian, this is our new legal team,” called out Mr Cheng from behind you and the young man stopped in his tracks. He seemed annoyed that he was being spoken to.

He turned to look at you and Mr Liu and his eyes widened slightly.

Mr Cheng said, “This is Mr Liu and Miss (Y/N). They’ll be working with us from now on. This is my brother, He Tian.”

He Tian approached you two and extended his right hand to Mr Liu and shook hands with him, not caring much for the introductions while Mr Liu happily shook his hand. He Tian then extended his right hand to you. While shaking his hand, which wasn’t as gentle a handshake as it had been with his older brother, your eyes travelled down to his left hand which was roughly bandaged and had bloodstains on his knuckles. Following your eyes, He Tian realised where you were looking and put his bloody hand in his pocket.

“Pleased to meet you,” he said coldly and you nodded warily. Evidently this whole family spoke perfect English...

He looked just like his older brother but somehow seemed to have more wildness in him. His straight jet-black hair fell on his forehead and some strands rested on top of his eyes; he obviously didn’t care for combing it back like his brother did. The dark circles under his eyes were also a deeper shade than his brother’s, giving him a more sinister look, although it may have just been from lack of sleep.

Your supervisor took his leave and you headed out after him, whilst He Tian followed you with his eyes. You have sparked his interest.

**Author's Note:**

> I was appalled at the lack of He Tian/Reader and He Cheng/Reader fanfictions so I had to make my own. Although a lot of the story is based off of my life, I haven't been to Shanghai or even to China in general so I apologise for any inaccuracies.


End file.
